


It was cold

by Sugaryspice413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaryspice413/pseuds/Sugaryspice413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold. My breath would turn to white mist as I exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>The story of Jade getting on her planet and eventually killing Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was cold

It was cold. My breath would turn to white mist as I exhaled. The snow kept falling down and building up on the ground. I was shivering. This was the first time in the snow for me. It felt so amazing. My heart was beating two times faster then usual. My cheeks and nose tingle with the cold air snipping at them. And though my body was going numb from this icy chill, it felt wonderful.

I fought an imp. A horrid uranium imp. It was green and had a crooked face. Fighting it wasn't like hunting in my island. It kept teleporting again and again. Boy what a head rush. I tried to shoot it,to kill it, but nothing worked. Finally Bec...sprite? helped me out. Knocked the imp out. I gave Bec a treat and my body remembered that I was in the winter frost, and my clothes were too thin. Shivering I start to head home.

I finally went inside, it was much warmer. My body felt relief with the warm air inside cuddling it. I went upstairs and started to make some now clothes. Clothes that were thick and warm meant for the winter. I made a few of them, even one for a special event, the three am dress. It was green and black and seemed as if the universe was sewn on it. I wore it when I got to spend some time with him.

I met Dave. The first time I saw him shivers went down my spine. As I talked to him, held him I got goosebumps. His hair pale blonde with aviators that cover up his mysterious eyes. His voice so soothing and his skin so soft. His poker face broke into a smile so bright I thought I would die. This was the first time I got to see a human other then me and my grandpa. It was extravagant. Hunting frogs and playing in the snow, cracking jokes and telling stories it felt... thrilling.

Then Bec Noir came. At the beginning I thought we could take him on. We could do it. We were fighting nothing was working. Finally I tried to shoot him. Shots were fired the sound echoed through the forest. Bec Noir wasn't hit, but there was blood. Crimson everywhere, splattered all over the white melting snow. I was in shock. The blood on white just like my grandfather. Was Dave really dead on the first day I got to see him. I walk over shaking shooting a furious face to Bec Noir. I kneel down to Dave.

I hold his neck, check for a pulse. I touched his blood splattered clothes. I can't do anything I thought he's dead I believed, it's my fault I concluded. I got a message that instant, it was Karkat. I couldn't deal with him right now, but maybe he could help. He barked the orders at me KISS HIM. I was shocked with those words, this isn't sleeping beauty I can't just kiss him awake.

But I did go for it. I knell led at his light pink lips. I blushed furiously. I edged closer to him. As I did I realized I didn't actually no how to kiss someone. All I know is from tv and the Internet. Lips on lips that's all right. So I kept leaning in, I closed my eyes and kissed him. Nothing happened. The blood was still there slowly drying up. He was still a lifeless corpse that I could not help. Karkat said its fine and that he is now alive somewhere else. But the body was still there.

I held a funeral for him, or at least the body. I was the only one to come. I wore black and my 3am dress was still soaked in blood waiting to be washed. I cried a bit and then got to work. 

I am now on the battleship waiting three years to see everyone again. And I wonder can I face Dave, for my last memory of him is blood everywhere.


End file.
